Myles Bots
The Myles Bots are a resistance movement formed in an attempt to overthrow any and all pre-existing crime and villains. Members Main Members 'Darwin Watterson' * Name: Darwin Watterson * Activity: March 2018-Present * Description: The birth father of Darwin Watterson and sketchy mastermind, he started life as a black mark of his family's legacy after his family was separated but when he is saved from death he went down in history as the new leader of the Myles Bots. 'Cri-Kee' * Name: Cri-Kee * Activity: June 2018-Present * Description: He used to be Mushu's confidant but upon going forward in time with Mushu after Zachary uses a Time Wish, he was subsequently recruited by the team and realizes Perry the Platypus' true colors leading him to help vanquish the villain and join the group in place of the late Professor Raize Utonium. 'Pipsqueak' * Name: Pipsqueak * Activity: June 2018-Present * Description: She used to be another faceless character but upon risking her life to save the world and being sucked into a life of madness, she leaves the city and receives a visit from Hedare's forces during the Massacre of Linden City Civilians leading her to adopt the Myles Bots mindset and join the group. 'Varian' * Name: Varian * Activity: January 2018, June 2018-Present * Description: He used to be an outcast and an ally of the Myles Bots but upon being betrayed by Bailey before his redemption and dying in the city's destruction, he was resurrected along with Peabody, Flopsy, Ernesto De La Cruz and briefly the Miraculous duo rejoining the team and gaining powers of his own. 'ChipZach' * Name: Laramie Green/Zachary Delightful * Activity: September 2016-June 2018, June 2018-Present * Description: He used to be an ordinary human but upon getting enchanted with a variety of magic and permanently becoming a squirrel changeling through a deal with a fusion of Discord and Bill Cipher with superpowers more great and reality-shattering than the fusion had ever gotten, he officially joins the team. 'Louie Duck' * Name: Llewelyn "Louie" Duck * Activity: July 2018-Present * Description: He used to be a Sovereign ally and an ex but upon getting tangled in the city's destruction and encountering the delusionally wicked Tatsu, he promptly starts to realize the consequences of being lazy and sacrifices his life with the McDuck family to have his soul binded to Toth-Ra's forever. 'Gold Ninja' * Name: Henry Teacherman * Activity: August 2018-Present * Description: He used to be a dictator and teacher but upon facing his side of trouble and getting caught in the Tatsu incident, he gets akumatized and fights against the villains eventually getting rescued by Zachary from a well-meaning but misguided ice cream vendor and winning a Myles Bot membership joining the team. 'Parzival' * Name: Chuck Charles * Activity: August 2018-Present * Description: He used to be a reporter and ex-zookeeper but upon facing his side of trouble and getting caught in the Tatsu incident, he gets akumatized and fights against the villains eventually getting rescued by Zachary from a well-meaning but misguided ice cream vendor and winning a Myles Bot membership joining the team. 'Prince Unikitty' * Name: Professor Raize Utonium * Activity: May 2018-June 2018, June 2018-August 2018, August 2018-September 2018, September 2018-Present * Description: He used to be an official Benefactor but upon discovering Perry the Platypus' true colors and being set up as the team's newest recruit, he tries his best to step out of his comfort zone in order to save the planet but was disintegrated completely as a result killing him. He is resurrected as a cat-unicorn hybrid and officially joins the team in the first arc's final acts. Auxiliary Members 'Captain Lars' * Name: Captain Lars Delightful * Activity: January 2018-Present * Description: He used to be the first hybrid ever to become a vigilante along with Flynn but when he becomes a fugitive alongside his father, he joins the resistance in saving the city from opposing threats eventually getting christened as a member of the group upon earning a physical form. 'Flynn the Human Being' * Name: Flynn Delightful * Activity: January 2018-Present * Description: He used to be the first hybrid ever to become a vigilante but when he becomes a fugitive alongside his father, he joins the resistance in saving the city from opposing threats. Demoted Members 'Mantis' * Name: Mantis * Activity: June 2018-Present * Description: She used to be an official Guardian of the Galaxy, but after being teleported to the Duo-Franchise dimension along with half of the universe affected by Thanos' finger snap, she learned that there's more to being a hero than meets the eye and thereby joins the Bots instead. She was demoted after Deadpool's separate resurrection. 'Ash's Pikachu' * Name: Pikachu * Activity: June 2018 * Description: At first, he joined the series with little characterization but upon discovering New Dark Mayhem who is just as warped and dangerous as his predecessors if not more and becoming a vigilante because of him, he joins the group as a full-fledged member when the villains incite inter-species war only to retire and hide in the barracks. Allies 'Flynn the Human Being' * Name: Flynn Delightful * Activity: January 2018-Present * Description: He used to be the first hybrid ever to become a vigilante but when he becomes a fugitive alongside his father, he joins the resistance in saving the city from opposing threats. Former Members 'Amber' * Name: Teddy Morris * Activity: January 2018, April 2018-Present * Description: Years after befriending Michelle Tanner and Aaron Bailey, he grew up to become a high school art teacher but he realized that the world needs protecting and becomes a crime-fighting asset to the Myles Bots family but not before nearly dying and becoming an allied party. 'Perry the Platypus' * Name: Perry/The Green Knight-Perry the Platypus II-Perry the Platypus III * Activity: September 2007-February 2018, March 2018-June 2018 * Description: He started out as Zachary's BFF and went down in history as a Myles Bot legend but he slowly revealed his true colors throughout the final arc in the High School Quadrilogy as the secondary villain of the series though he had to feign mistaking Zachary for an old rival of his to do so. However, he put an end to the Empire once and for all through his sacrifice against Blu. A second Perry was created soon after. Unfortunately, he grew mad with grief-fueled rage upon seeing all of his friends and family murdered in front of him and became a warmongering dictator when he thinks Zachary is another one of Aloysius Von Rodenstein's lies: a false identity he created for himself to kill his loved ones in which it occurred pretty much cementing him as the war-obsessed hidden antagonist of the series' spinoff mainly its first arc. He eventually was murdered by an enraged Numbuh Z and whatever was left of him was destroyed by Bubble Bass crashing into the tower Perry fell onto but was revived twice. A third Perry is subsequently put into production and finished near the June Arc's final episodes while the Hero League ensures that the third clone would be the prime Perry's facade as it was his emotionally stable state. Unfortunately, the third Perry was killed causing Zachary's best friend since 5th Grade to be lost forever. 'Flopsy' * Name: Flopsy * Activity: March 2018-May 2018 * Description: Following the incident where she loses her husband to her family's feuding enemies, she dedicates her life to fighting for good but after Pat the Dog and the other villains uses Perry's loved ones as a scapegoat for their intro crimes she and the others become fugitives and she becomes a Myles Bot. She sacrifices half of her sapience in a successful attempt to bring Batwing back to life. 'Plagg' * Name: Jarrod Delightful * Activity: June 2018-Present * Description: He used to be Zachary's older brother but upon facing the Empire's wrath and going MIA for months, he resurfaces as Adrien's kwami and later becomes a hero on his own rights after Adrien is killed only to join the group officially upon having to toss Félix out of Homebase. 'Blue Beetle' * Name: Colonel Greene Jr. * Activity: June 2018-Present * Description: He used to be one of Langer's cronies in the same vein as Harangue but when he leaves the group and has a fateful encounter with Zachary Delightful, he joins the team and becomes an efficient helper to the group. 'Screenslaver' * Name: Tilly Green * Activity: July 2018-Present * Description: She used to be an official DFNA newcomer but upon discovering Perry the Platypus' true colors and being set up as the team's newest recruit, she tries her best to step out of his comfort zone in order to save the planet eventually joining the group alongside Matteo Silva. 'Whiplash' * Name: Llewelyn "Louie" Duck * Activity; June 2018-July 2018 * Description: He started out as a new ally to the team but was eliminated from the group after it was revealed that he and scheming heir Louie Duck are one and the same. Deceased Members 'Dane Romero' * Name: Dane Romero * Activity: January 2018 * Description: The father of the Myles Bot prototype Aiden Romero, he served as the original leader of the group during his team's quest to rebuild their empire. After turning Perry the Platypus against the Myles Bots and by extension all of Linden City and the world, Dane fought the Myles Bots and wound up losing his life after he falls to his death prior to the team's escape from the Firstborn. 'Miduri' * Name: Lloyd Garmadon/Fake Pat * Activity: January 2018 * Description: Together with Jenny/A.J., he led Cars 108 with pride and dedicated his life to reporting the truth and the truth alone but after several years of wanting to stay away from fights, he becomes the most involved out of all of the veterans becoming a genuine Myles Bot. He was revealed to be a scapegoat and dies of a gunshot wound at the same time. 'Unikitty' * Activity: April 2018-Present * Description: At first, she joined the series with little characterization but upon discovering New Dark Mayhem who is just as warped and dangerous as his predecessors if not more and becoming a vigilante because of him, she joins the group as a full-fledged member when the villains incite inter-species war. She was killed by Tatsu in a penultimate episode of Summer Edition 4. 'Jack-Jack' * Name: Jack-Jack Parr * Activity: April 2018 * Description: He slowly became the most powerful hero in the world in years but he realized that the world needs protecting and becomes a crime-fighting asset to the Myles Bots family as they decide to take down the Empire and their agents. He wound up fatally wounded and is survived by the impact the battle had on everyone in the entire Myles Bots family. 'Nut' * Name: Nut * Activity: January 2018 * Description: Years following the end of the Galactic Empire, he became the grand leader of the First Order but things go awry a year later so he decides to help the Myles Vots save the world but as things start to unfold he died in the line of duty and his death played a central role in forming the Illegalized Superhero Accords. 'Raccoon' * Name: Raccoon * Activity: April 2018-May 2018 * Description: He used to be another faceless critter but upon risking his life to save the world and being sucked into a life of adventure, he was subsequently enlisted by Zachary and receives a visit to the villains' traps leading him to adopt the Myles Bots mindset and join the group. He is presumed dead after a massive Linden City cleanup only to get resurrected and brought back to the team. However, he is presumed dead once more after Dana Archer reveals her true allegiances to him and the new recruits including Loki. 'Batwing' * Name: Stephen Hawking/Batwing * Activity: April 2018-Present * Description: He used to be one of the most smartest in the world but upon being able to contact the city and being forced to join forces with Raccoon, he was subsequently recruited by Zachary and realizes Perry the Platypus' true colors leading him to vitalize the Myles Bots mindset and join the group as its brains. He eventually died for real leaving his friend Flopsy's partial sacrifice pointless. 'Raize Utonium' * Name: Professor Raize Utonium * Activity: May 2018-June 2018 * Description: He used to be an official Benefactor but upon discovering Perry the Platypus' true colors and being set up as the team's newest recruit, he tries his best to step out of his comfort zone in order to save the planet but was disintegrated completely as a result killing him. 'Splinter' * Name: Hamato Yoshi * Activity: September 2014-Present * Description: He used to be a benefactor in the same vein as Raize but when he leaves New York and has a fateful encounter with Zachary Delightful, he joins the team and becomes a veteran to the group. 'Pikachu' * Name: Pikachu * Activity: April 2018-June 2018 * Description: He used to be another faceless character but upon risking his life to save the world and being sucked into a life of adventure, he was subsequently enlisted by Zachary and receives a visit from grief leading him to adopt the Myles Bots mindset and join the group. He was reunited with Ketchum only to betray his allies and get tricked by Pipsqueak causing him to fall to his death ending his treachery for good. Benefactors *Zachary Delightful (formerly) *Carrie Courageous *Carmen Delightful Former Allies *Max Lopez (unofficial member as of "Deep Intensity"/presumed deceased) Gallery Videos Main Members File:Darwin Watterson|Meet Darwin File:Cri-Kee|Meet Cri-Kee File:Pipsqueak|Meet Pipsqueak File:Varian|Meet Varian File:Louie Duck|Meet Llewelyn File:Gold Ninja|Meet Henry File:Parzival|Meet Chuck File:Unikitty (Male)|Meet Raize Auxiliary Members File:Dr. Fox (Male)|Meet Hades File:Loki|Meet Loki Former Members File:Screenslaver|Meet Tilly File:Blue Beetle|Meet The Colonel Category:Teams Category:Heroes Category:Characters